torrenth_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Xóchilt
. ☀Name: Xóchilt Gender: female Age: 20 years old Species: eevee Ability: Run away Nature: Relaxed Up, SPD Down Characteristic: Likes to do the thing in her way. Want to make sure that everyone is ok. Other Names: Don't have Relationship status: Widow Sexuality: Straight Open to shipping?: Not for the moment, Still remember her dead fiance. Relatives: Mother: Glaceon, Father: Mightyena Profession: Explorer Current Moveset - Quick Attack - Dig - Shadow Ball - Sweet kiss Brief History Xóchilt have a normal life, both parents alive until this day. In school was a rejected because of her mental case, even though a male rockruff was the only one who accept her, and the two became best friends. The rockruff have a dream, see all the corner of the worlds with his own eyes, and Xóchilt decide to be his patner. At the age of 15 years old, the rockruff take the decision of be more than friends with Xóchilt, and she correspond his feelings, having a serious relationship of 4 years. In the meantime, Xóchilt try to learn to cook, by the help of her mother to impress her boyfriend, thing she accomplish, also be persuasive in order to maintain the relationship and communicate effectively with him, with the help of her father. Finally the rockruff want to marry Xóchilt, giving her a golden ring that she accept happily. Was happy, until one day both of them was trapped by a group of thief, having the Rockruff defend her. She made it alive, but her fiance paid the price. The battle gave him deep wounds and bleeding, saying his last worlds to Xóchilt what was “Please, continue…” He didn’t finish and die, believing what is complete his dreams. In that moment, she transform her ring into an earring, giving heer hope about he is still alive, talking to her. 6 months passed since that incident, and try to join to the guild to explore all the world like his death fiancé would like to do. Have other secrets of her own, but she didn't fell like to reveal, but one part if sure she is truly involve in an important project and service, involving also herfiac, specially her fiance. Current Personality Xóchilt is a pokémon that is easy to socialize, if you can understand her thinking, also by the fact that she have Asperger, a mental disorder that make her more smart than average, but also more lacking of social skills. She doesn’t like pokémon who cause disorder to the peaceful life she have. Like to exploring the world and make new discovers, also is easily impressed by impressive inventions. She can have good ideas, but also can be wrong most. Is very impulsive also independent to the point that she preferred to do it alone, but try her best to work in team. Is you can befriend her, is a pokémon who will support you the most time she can, and will be loyal to you. Also she can be very joking, funny and cheerful. Surrender is not in Xochilt vocabulary and if it necessary, she will overdo herself, making stress in her body. She use to get in conflicts with her friends, due to the fact of Asperger, but thanks to her persuasive skills can correct it. If she lose the ring, will making her not only desperate, also violent to restore the ring. Due to the mystery dungeon, if someone faint Xóchilt will believe is her fault, like what happen in that incident 6 months ago. She doesn't like to speak a lot about Her death fiance, and not about her past involving him. Hobbies and Skills - Good persuading skills -Thank to her persuasion she is able to counter the mind-reading of psyquic type Pokémon. - Cooking to eat well. - Good in math, but can be wrong at the moment of express it. - Have a fast processing mind, able to finish a task quickly. - She is good with kids, to the point that Xóchilt act as a mother. Life goals -See all the world with her own eyes. Like her dead fiance would do. Trivia - Have a golden earring given by her dead fiance. - The original name was suppose to be Nicole, but since I don't know where, the Name was Xóchilt. - Xóchilt in náhualt means flower. - She never retreat the battle, ironily her ability is run away. - In spite she is not married, that doesn't mean that she still being virgin.